


Bright Raspberry Moon #5

by voleuse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I caught the fine, still cut-out of his face as he leaned a little out the window</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Raspberry Moon #5

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 4.13. Title and summary adapted from Marisa de los Santos's _Because I Love You_.

Donna walked into the temp agency the next morning, and Sharon slanted a scowl her way. "Finally decided to answer a call, did you?"

Donna blinked. "What are you on about?" She looked at her mobile, then again to be sure. "I don't have any missed calls."

"Right." Sharon turned back to her monitor. "You've been too busy for almost a year, and you think you can waltz back in, all sass?"

Mr Peterson waved at Donna from the door of his office. "Miss Noble, I've got a perfect spot for you." He gestured for her to come back, and Donna smirked at Sharon as she walked past.

"Everything all right?" Mr Peterson asked, catching the edge of Sharon's glare.

"Oh, you know," Donna said. "She gets a bit huffy when she doesn't have her tea."

Mr Peterson chuckled. "Don't I know it."

*

 

There was a note on the microwave when Donna gets home from work. _Up the hill_, it said, and Donna took it for an invitation.

Carrying two mugs of cocoa slowed her walk to a trudge, but it was worth it when her grandfather cheered, both arms in the air as he jumped from his seat.

"You might dance a little as well," Donna griped. "I almost scalded myself walking up with these."

"You're a gem, my girl," he said, relieving her of the mugs so she could settle in the extra chair. "The brightest star in the sky."

"Gramps." Donna reclaimed her mug and sipped carefully, his praise washing over her. "It's just cocoa."

He gazed at her for a moment, and she thought his smile too sad.

"Seen any spaceships tonight?" she asked.

He choked, and changed the subject.

*

 

Donna had a rare afternoon off, the perfect opportunity to find the perfect pair of gloves. She browsed from window to window, went so far as to try a few on.

Two hours in, and the reflection of a passerby caught her attention. He had a long, brown coat, and hair spiked up like some sort of cartoon. Donna spun on her heel and jogged after him, caught him by the elbow and swung him around.

The man yanked his arm away, spat out a startled curse. "Oi!" He stepped back and frowned. "You want something?"

Donna stared, then shook her head. "No," she said, "no, sorry. I thought you were, sorry." She shook her head again. "I don't know."

"Right." The man rolled his eyes, then continued on his way.

Donna folded her arms and shivered. Then she shrugged, and put the past five minutes out of her mind.


End file.
